


Itchy

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Deer, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Not Shippy, Other, Shedding, Velvet - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Just like a real deer, Alastor’s antlers fall off and regrow each year.He just so happens to be at the hotel when he starts shedding his velvet- good thing Charlie cares far too much.*not shippy, but you could read it that way. I don't own anything but my writing*
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 215





	Itchy

Shedding his velvet never hurt, but sometimes Alastor wished it would. Instead it itched constantly, and he was thankful that the process only took a couple of days. Usually he would hide away for those days, but this year was different- he now had a hotel to help run. 

Alastor knew he was shedding as soon as he woke up. There was a terrible itchy feeling on his scalp, right where his antlers met his skull, and Alastor groaned. Why today of all days? He had a meeting with Charlie that was far too late to reschedule.

Ah well. Maybe his bleeding, stringy antlers would look intimidating. 

By the time Alastor dressed and made it downstairs, he could feel the velvet loosening, beginning to slide off of his antlers. Charlie was already waiting at the breakfast table for him.

Alastor quickly scratched his antlers against the doorframe before they noticed him, then walked in with his usual cheerful grin. “Good morning!”

“Good mo- are you okay?” Charlie’s bright smile had vanished, and she looked at Alastor in horror. “You’re bleeding!” She jumped to her feet right as Alastor sat down, already frantically looking for a medical kit. 

“Nothing to worry about my dear, I’m simply shedding. It happens every year and it doesn’t hurt.” Alastor did his best to sound calm and soothing, never losing his grin, but Charlie still looked panicked. 

The itchiness was growing worse again, and Alastor allowed himself to scratch it just a little. But it was enough for Charlie to notice. “It looks like it’s bothering you, even if it doesn’t hurt. Why don’t you just scratch it off all at once?”

“I can’t reach every part of my antlers, and I find that rubbing it off against structures in public is particularly demeaning. It really isn’t something you need to worry about.” Alastor hoped that this would be enough, but it looked like it only got Charlie to think harder. Finally, her face brightened.

“I have an idea! Come with me.” Charlie took off, and Alastor sighed internally but followed her. She ushered him into her room and vanished again, and Alastor could hear running water. His head still itched like crazy, and Alastor took the brief moment he had alone as an opportunity to dig his fingers into his scalp and scratch vigorously. 

Charlie reappeared, this time with hot water in a basin, towels, and a trash can. “Alright, lay down on the floor!” Alastor raised an eyebrow but complied. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do than humor her, and what harm could it do?

Charlie lifted his head and set it back down on top of a fluffy towel. Alastor couldn’t see what she was doing, so he flinched when something warm and wet touched his scalp. “What-

“Oh, sorry. It’s a damp towel, I think it’ll help with the itching. I’m going to try to take this, uh, stuff off for you.” Charlie pressed the warm towel back up against Alastor’s scalp, and this time he relaxed, accidentally allowing a sigh of relief to escape his mouth. 

“It’s called velvet. Deer regrow their antlers every year, and when they stop growing then the velvet comes off.”

Alastor could feel a gentle tugging, then a peeling sensation. It was odd, but not uncomfortable- the warmed towel did a good job of numbing everything. The deer demon could hear Charlie saying something, but his eyelids were suddenly so heavy… 

**

“Would you mind telling me why the Radio Demon is asleep on our floor?” Vaggie’s arms were crossed, her voice slightly strained with irritation. She had come home and almost tripped over Alastor, who had been sleeping on the floor for almost three hours by then.

Charlie grinned sheepishly. “He was shedding the velvet from his antlers and it was bothering him so I helped out. I guess using hot towels was a pretty good idea. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you, but I really didn’t think he would fall asleep.”

Vaggie shrugged and hugged her girlfriend. “You really are too sweet for this place. Just get him out of here before we go to bed, okay?”

**

Alastor woke up early the next day, perplexed at finding himself in his own bed at the hotel. The last thing he remembered was being in Charlie’s room on the floor- oh how embarrassing. Hopefully nobody else saw; Alastor shivered at the thought.

On the other hand, his head felt great. Alastor’s antlers were completely free of blood and velvet, and his scalp no longer itched like crazy. It did hurt just a little, but a glance in the mirror told Alastor that Charlie had put some sort of medicine over all of his scratches. 

There was a note on the bedside table, letting Alastor know that their meeting was rescheduled for that afternoon, and that she hoped he felt better. How on earth was Charlie so kind, especially to someone like him?

Alastor smiled- his first real smile in far too long.


End file.
